


[podfic] something red

by Annapods



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: (but canon is not important), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampire!Adam, actually kinda follows canon for a bit, and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Maybe if it was just the sadness, Caleb would be able to ignore Adam. People are depressed all the time, right? Adam’s not even the only one in his grade. But he’s the only one who Caleb can’t get his fucking feelings out of."The sadness is the biggest thing,” Caleb says. “And the—the other thing, it’s like. It’s always there but all the sadness is on top of it, so it’s hard to tell unless he gets really pissed. And then there’s this anger and this feeling like he really wants to hurt someone."written by coraxes





	

[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/sr) \- [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wvngvk0yu7pwno7/srwhole.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4a](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mnj9w9dfclzb003/something%20red.m4b?dl=0)


End file.
